Edina
History Early Life: Born early in the new year thirty-three years ago as a boy. Edmund faced almost immediate hardship, years of poverty and a mother that didn't desire him he was quickly thrown to the wolves of the world. He grew up a beggar on the streets using wit and guile to elicit sympathy from those more fortunate than himself. Truly something he excelled at he quickly became a skilled sychophant, capable of using his crocodile tears to illicit a powerful response in even the most cold hearted. Then in his twelth year on this cruel world, he contracted leprosy. A devestating death sentence handed to a young boy should have been the catalyst for his demise, however because of his condition he was found by a traveling holy man. The man Nikolas, took him in and through him Edmund learned the true horrors that existed in the world. The man considered himself a doctor and as he taught him the ways of religion, politics, and even inducted him into the faith of Urgathoa his gifts were not free. Years of experimentation and prodding, gambling with his life and exposure to even more disease to unlock the potential his body and mind held. Eventually however Nikolas met his match swindling some nameless peasent to eager to swing a dagger at a rich man and dying in the gutter watched as Edmund carried off his life's work of notes and tools to sell to the highest bidder. Adventuring Life: Edmund eventually found himself drifting between towns with little purpose in life. The oaths he'd sworn to the men he met through Nikolas' journal confirmed that though the Church of Urgathoa was not organized it was at least expansive. Dozens if not hundreds of names scrawled professionally in a little leather book all to afraid to actually take up the crusade against their now dead enemy. Old soldiers who had prayed for succor from disease now repaid the pale lady by teaching him swordplay and how to fight wars. Old theologins praying for a few more years of life as undead taught him to carry the word of the goddess as a weapon. Eventually he grew in power enough that even his disease ravaged body seemed to repair itself, and for this he was thankful but it mattered not. Death came to all people he just sought what lie beyond the thing veil of life. Recent Life: Years passed and as Edmund neared middle age he sought to make his mark on the world and it solidified his place amongst the worshipers of Urgathoa as a tried and true coward. Daring to defile an ancient crypt dedicated to the now dead goddess of Pharasma his small group fought through endless waves of the dead to reach a lower chamber. There an old servant, perhaps to stubborn to give up the ghost tried and failed to protect the ancient tomb. Victorious, Edmund defiled Pharasmas memory there and sealed his fate, though he did not know it yet. Soon after he used the tombs hidden treasures to fund an Orphanage, to corrupt and mislead the youth of tomorrow, to make them survivors as he now was though all of his defensive wards were not enough to stop the child of Pharasma. Enoch arrived like a living storm, appearing next to him and after a brief encounter imprisoned his very soul and body within a gem for months. Eventually the child of the gone goddess of Death took pity, or perhaps thinking Edmund was no threat released him. The man who left that crystal now bore a rune that prevented him from meddling with Pharasma's memory. Beaten and broken spiritually, Edmund sought his end at the hands of the Thii force descending upon Aloria. However given that he had no heir, no surname and no legacy to leave biology prevailed that day and wishing a part of himself to go on Edmund changed into Edina that day and after a dalliance with an Incubus was certain he would carry on his own blood. The Thii were repulsed, their great mind destroyed upon Sheng, though Edina had little to do with it and over the next year sought to consolidate her power and recoup her losses. Dreaming of a great kingdom she would help guide into the new era of the world. Even as she absorbed a nalfeshnee's very own essence into her own and now truly damned her Immortal soul to the most hideous torments the Abyss would offer. It was over this year she also became aquainted with a Powerful shield who disliked her very much and eventually realizing her own folly, sought not her own kingdom but reveled in being another person's puppet. No one yet has noticed that the strings have been cut and that this puppet moves of it's own accord. Her past with Urgathoa behind her, the mighty Demon lord Shax rises ascendant in her life, may blood and secrets rule the day. The Rise of Yoku: Edina always had plans to rule, she'd been planning the project of Mamora for months, however as it fell through an opportunity presented itself to her. The position of Treasurer of a new nation was offered and she gladly accepted. Though she had previously set her eyes on ruling she was more than happy to deal with the finances of the new kingdom. However in a short time it became clear that without her firm grasp on the reins of the nation the self proclaimed Shogun of the little nation would tear the fledgling project apart. With vested interests several other nations watch as the small Shogunate grows at a blistering pace, Edina's mastery of coin and eagerness to corrupt the laws sees the economy boom and under the pretense of preserving nature Edinas followers tear apart the natural wonders of Yoku's near frozen terrain and rape it's resources to get every benefit they can. Now as they have grown larger she has formed a city in her own Image. Edibu grows, swollen with the thousands of followers she has and perhaps even, her grasp on divinity tightens. Appearence After a year of eating truly nothing but given to great appetites Edina has lost a lot of the weight that Edmund had. Her new habit of simply consuming a multitude of drugs to distract her from her physical pains has resulted in her exhibiting a better constitution than she had even with her previous infusion of unholy power. However since losing her immunities to the more dangerous side effects of addiction and disease she has stuck to relatively harmless substances, currently Tobacco and Opium are her favorites and she wears their smoke like a fine perfume. It soaks into her luxurious black hair and pervades every breath. Personality Edina has and always will be a coward. Her motives are always motivated first by personal safety and then any chance to gain power in this world, be it wealth, prestige or influence. She makes deals with forces more powerful than herself because it is beneficial and because she often does not intend to keep her word, hoping that the deal maker will forget or find the debt so insignifigent as to be forgotten to time. The few times she has been forced to give her word she immediately would set about undermining the contract or ignoring it completely. The runestone on her being a prime example, given that she cannot bring the undead or their like onto the soil of Pharasma's holy sites why not instead work with demons and take advantage of the wording. Anything she signs up for you can bet she's thought of three ways to make it work for her. Friends Truly at this time Edina has few people that she would consider true friends. Angel: The tiny fey moppet is powerful and exceedingly agreeable. Always focused on personal gain the corruption of the child's ideals is not only a top priority for Edina but also their personality is one Edina enjoys. Slugg Gorobo: A useful tool and an ideal companion. He's simple dedicated and easily manipulated. Though they've toyed with the idea of romance they just don't click. They remain steadfast in their dedication to shared goals however. Enemies As of the moment Enoch is the only person Edina would like to see falter in this world. Enoch represents a turning point in Edina's life and one that if not rectified will haunt her to her grave. That being said Edina isn't an idiot and has no desire to provoke the godling in any sense. Enoch has the upper hand and as long as he does Edina has no reason to make machinations against him. Aspirations All people of faith keep going until they ask the hard questions and are found with no answers. Edina readily approaches the turning point, will she attempt the move for godhood as she moves forward in life? Her powerbase grows daily through action and manipulation, it's a completely plausible outcome but at the moment it's currently beyond her grasp. Perhaps time will tell if she'll ascend to even as far as a demigod, perhaps the forces of the abyss will falter and Orgorbosh will guide her to seek the throne in the lower planes. Category:Player Characters